Sangre, esperanza y certezas
by Dalia Black
Summary: Porque Dean sabe a sangre, esperanza y certezas. Y no le importa que no sea el momento indicado. Porque los besos de Dean la alejan y le hacen olvidar todo el dolor y la atrocidad de la guerra. La hacen sentir más ligera, casi como flotando.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

* * *

******Sangre, esperanza y certezas**  


Parvati aprieta las manos en puños con tanto ímpetu que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. No está segura de cómo es que ha llegado a tal estado de enfado, pero el hecho es que lo está. Intenta concentrarse en su ensayo de Transformaciones. Unas risas la vuelven a interrumpir de su propósito.

Cerca del fuego, Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley tienen una animada conversación. Dean alarga una mano y la posa en el hombro de Ginny. Parvati aprieta los puños una vez más y vuelve la mirada a su pergamino.

Está claro que no va a poder concentrarse con esas condiciones de trabajo. Pasea la mirada por la sala común y logra ubicar a Lavender. La encuentra pegada a Ronald Weasley, besándose como si fueran dos pulpos que se pelean por ver quién succiona más al otro. Parvati arruga la nariz con desaprobación y desvía los ojos avergonzada del comportamiento de su amiga.

Cerca de donde ella está sentada, Hermione Granger aparenta estar enfrascada en la lectura de un ejemplar del "Silabario del Herchicero". Sin embargo, Parvati repara en la manera furiosa con la que pasa las páginas y en cómo cada cierto tiempo dirige una mirada asesina hacia donde se encuentran Lavender y Ron.

Parvati sabe que es mejor no acercarse a ella cuando está de mal humor, valora su vida lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Deja salir un gruñido de frustración. Anota mentalmente preguntarle a la profesora Trelawney si está acaso destinada a estar sola y amargada por el resto de sus días.

Piensa entonces en Padma. Su responsable y siete minutos mayor hermana gemela. Si sus cálculos son acertados debe de encontrarse estudiando. Recoge sus plumas y pertenencias y las mete junto con el ensayo en su bolso. Se lo cuelga al hombro y sale de la Sala Común con dirección a la Biblioteca.

Encuentra a Padma sentada en una mesa algo apartada con una chica de rasgos asiáticos.

— ¡Padma!

Padma y su amiga levantan la cabeza y la saludan. Parvati se deja caer en una silla y suspira apesadumbrada.

— ¿Qué sucede Parvati? —inquiere Padma dejando a un lado un grueso tomo de "Árboles Carnívoros del Mundo". Su amiga la imita y ambas la miran expectantes.

—Me es imposible terminar el ensayo de transformaciones por todo el ruido espantoso que hacen en la Sala Común —suelta dramáticamente.

—Bueno, no es como si eso te hubiera importado antes. Además todavía faltan varios días para la entrega.

Parvati fulmina a Padma con la mirada.

— ¡Claro que me importa! Además Lavender ya no me presta atención por andar todo el día pegada a Weasley. ¡Y Dean! Dean no me deja concentrarme con todo el ruido que hace con la hermana de Weasley y…

— ¡Ajá! Así que ese es el problema, estás celosa de que Dean tenga novia —la interrumpe Padma con expresión triunfal. Su amiga suelta una risita.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Dean es solo mi amigo, solo digo que podría controlarse un poco más —protesta Parvati.

—No deberías sentirte avergonzada, los celos son una reacción muy común —dice la amiga de Padma exasperando más a Parvati.

—Pero a mi Dean no me gusta. Es muy… Es demasiado… Es tan… Él es… ¡Es Dean!

Padma y su amiga esbozan sonrisas de suficiencia ante los cada vez más débiles balbuceos de Parvati.

—Dean no está nada mal, no sería nada extraño que te guste —señala Padma— Si te hace sentir mejor, no creo que dure mucho con Weasley. Además, tú eres más bonita que ella, y no lo digo solo porque seas mi gemela.

—Si piensas que es el indicado, opino que deberías luchar por él. Quizá hasta es tu alma gemela —apunta la amiga de Padma con una expresión soñadora en los ojos.

—Por Merlín, Sue, no existen tales boberías. Solo personas que apuestan por otras. A veces te resulta y otras no —bufa Padma con impaciencia.

—Pero si funciona significa que es tu alma gemela —exclama Sue ofendida.

Las dos se enfrascan en el debate y no advierten cuando Parvati se marcha de la biblioteca. Que no le prestaran atención era algo que la exasperaba. Estaba claro que tampoco encontraría ayuda en su hermana. Sabía por experiencia propia que si había algo que entusiasmaba a todos los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, eran los debates. Y francamente, ella lo hallaba irritante.

Claramente, piensa, las suposiciones de Padma no podían estar más erradas y alejadas de la realidad. A ella no le gustaba Dean, claro que no, solo le molestaba que se pasara el día haciendo el tonto con Ginny Weasley.

Dean y ella siempre habían sido amigos, él incluso le había pedido ir juntos al Baile de Navidad hace dos años. Aún lamentaba haberle dicho antes que sí a Harry. Está segura de que con Dean se hubiera divertido más.

Dean siempre tenía algo gracioso que decir, sus ocurrencias siempre le sacaban una carcajada. Ahora que lo pensaba, también trazaba los dibujos más bonitos que hubiera visto jamás. Era además un chico simpático y de modales amables. Su inalterable calma contrastaba con la constante exaltación de ella. También era guapo y muy alto.

Parvati suspira resignada. Al final Padma siempre parece conocerla mejor que ella misma. Dean Thomas se ha metido por completo en su cabeza. Y lo peor, es que se aferra a sus pensamientos con tanta fuerza que parece imposible que pueda extirparlo de ellos por más empeño que le ponga.

Y es por eso mismo que le hierve la sangre cada vez que lo ve besar a Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Parvati siempre se ha considerado una persona alegre y sin muchas preocupaciones. Disfruta charlando por horas e intercambiando chismes con Lavender sobre diversas cuestiones. Le fascina dejar volar su mente ante una esfera de cristal, fantaseando ante los diversos escenarios que su imaginación le ofrece. Lo que más enorgullece a Parvati es su ojo interior, el mismo que la profesora Trewlaney alaba tanto. Al menos, así era hasta hace poco.

Ahora, por más que Parvati pase horas con la vista fija en la esfera, esta permanece imperturbable y con una neblina impenetrable que parece haberse instalado en su interior. Los posos de té se le antojan ridículas manchas amorfas que la frustran aún más. Ha optado también por ignorar sus sueños, plagados de momias y las más terroríficas situaciones.

Desde la aparición de los Carrow, Hogwarts ya no es el mismo castillo y Parvati siente que se le han agotado las certezas. Los estudiantes viven en constante sobresalto, con la incertidumbre de lo que deparará el mañana y con el temor de que este nunca llegue. Harry Potter está desaparecido y las mesas del Gran Comedor cuentan con varios asientos vacíos correspondientes a los hijos de muggles que, con suerte, han huido.

No hay un día en el que Parvati no piense en Dean. La llena de impotencia el no poder hacer nada por él. Ruega cada noche a los astros que siga con vida. Cada día que pasa, más hijos de muggles son llevados a Azkaban o asesinados a manos de vasallos del Innombrable. Parvati siente un doloroso vacío en su interior de tan solo pensar lo que le podrían hacer a Dean de llegarlo a atrapar.

Sentada en un mullido sillón, piensa en esa estudiante risueña que hace un año logró convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran permanecer en Hogwarts. Dista mucho de la muchacha cansada, ojerosa y con el cabello descuidado en la que se ha convertido. La Parvati de antaño se hubiera horrorizado ante la posibilidad de escaparse en la noche para hacer pintas en las paredes del castillo. Pero las circunstancias han cambiado, y ahora esa misma muchacha no duda en enfrentarse a ese régimen tan injusto que aborrece.

Frente a ella y solo separadas por una mesa, Alecto Carrow la interroga sobre el último graffiti aparecido en Hogwarts. Por primera vez, Parvati se mantiene callada y sin soltar palabra. No piensa darle a esa arpía ni una pizca de nerviosismo con la cual regodearse. Le asquea todo acerca de esa repulsiva mujer y su aversión no tiene nada que ver con su casi nulo sentido de la moda.

Le repugna como ella y su hermano han sometido a los estudiantes a su régimen de terror. Sus ansias de infringir daño no parecen tener límite, ni siquiera con los de primero. La odia por representar aquello que le ha arrebatado todo lo que solía ser. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, por arrebatarle a Dean.

—Muy bien señorita Patil, dado que se niega a cooperar con una de las autoridades de esta institución, no me deja otra salida que aplicarle una sanción disciplinaria —Alecto la mira con una expresión burlona y desafiante que le habría puesto los pelos de punta hace un año. Pero en un año las cosas han cambiado mucho y la Parvati de ahora no se intimida, permanece sentada y aguarda a que Alecto prosiga con su discurso.

—Veamos si con esto se te afloja la lengua y aprendes a respetar más niña estúpida. ¡Goyle! Encárgate.

Goyle esboza una sonrisa casi salvaje y alza la varita con presunción, balanceándola con su enorme brazo de gorila. Alecto permanece sentada en su silla y observa la escena absorta, disfrutándola. Parvati la mira directamente a los ojos retadoramente, casi sin pestañear.

Y cuando el dolor la inunda y nubla todos sus sentidos, hay un pensamiento que se aferra a su cabeza y se resiste caer. Lo único que no podrán arrebatarle.

La esperanza de que Dean siga vivo.

* * *

Parvati respira con dificultad y cierra los ojos forzándose a conservar la calma.

— ¿Parvati? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Allí, con sangre seca adherida al labio y expresión preocupada, se encuentra Dean. Todavía recuerda el alivio que la embargó cuando lo vio entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres a través del túnel. Dean estaba vivo y esa era la respuesta a la única pregunta que parecía darle el impulso necesario para seguir adelante.

—Sí, estoy bien —le sonríe

Dean asiente y toma sus manos entre las suyas, deslizando los dedos hasta entrelazarlos. Parvati siente un hormigueo que la recorre entera al sentir el tacto de las manos ásperas y grandes de Dean acariciando las suyas, reconfortándola torpemente.

—Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás —le asegura dándole un apretón de manos optimista.

Parvati no está tan segura de que todo vaya a salir bien, pero no puede hacer más que asentir ante la sonrisa contagiosa de Dean. Mira su espalda alejarse con dirección a la batalla y siente como el corazón se le oprime ante el destino incierto que la guerra les depara.

—Eh, Dean, espera —lo llama

Dean se detiene y se voltea para mirarla.

—Ten cuidado, no dejes que te hagan daño.

Lo siguiente que sabe Parvati es que Dean ha acortado la distancia que los separa y la está besando. Parvati cierra los ojos y le responde casi con desesperación. Dean baja una mano hasta la cintura de ella, jalándola con suavidad para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Parvati responde enterrando las manos en su cabello, recorriéndolo con los dedos mientras saborea sus labios. Porque Dean sabe a sangre, esperanza y certezas. Y no le importa que no sea el momento indicado. Porque los besos de Dean la alejan y le hacen olvidar todo el dolor y la atrocidad de la guerra. La hacen sentir más ligera, casi como flotando.

Al cabo de unos segundos Dean separa los labios de los suyos.

—Tú también ten cuidado —le dice mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

Y Parvati no puede evitar entonces reír tontamente. Esa risa que creyó que nunca más le volvería a salir desde que los Carrow entraron a la escuela. Porque con Dean vuelve a ser la misma Parvati de siempre.

Lo aparta suavemente de un empujón y camina hacia el pasillo. Al cabo de unos pasos se gira y se encuentra con que Dean no se ha movido.

— ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a patearle el trasero a esos mortífagos.

Y ahora es Dean el que ríe. La alcanza rápidamente y en ese momento sabe con certeza que seguiría a Parvati hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, he tenido mucha suerte con la pareja que me ha tocado. La primera parte transcurre en el sexto año y las dos últimas en el séptimo, sucediendo la última durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Si queda alguna duda siéntanse libres de preguntar. Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!

Besos y gracias por leer! (:


End file.
